


Dragon Of Legends

by speedfanfic



Series: Dragon Tamers [2]
Category: EXO (Band), I haven't decided yet - Fandom, Maybe other groups??, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dragon AU, I stink at tags, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedfanfic/pseuds/speedfanfic
Summary: A world where dragons exist and (mostly) coexist with humans.A group whose agents swear to protect  dragons that are enslaved by humans that wish to use them for their own good, and don't care if they are harmed.A select few agents within this group that find themselves caught in something that is bigger than what they previously expected.





	1. Chapter 1

The air in the taming arena is thick, damp enough that he feels like he’s drowning the second he steps in. This particular arena is big, the door sitting on a balcony several feet above the main floor.

Kai looks over the railing, staring down at the dragon sitting on the ground down below. It’s aqua blue in color, leaning against of the wall opposite, staring up at him with wary eyes. There’s a frill traveling along its neck, stopping once it reaches its wings which are also blue - a shade lighter than the rest of it - tucked neatly into its side.

Kai looks away, heading to the stairs and traveling down them carefully. He glances at the dragon to ensure he’s not about to be sideswiped, but its frozen in place, it’s eyes not leaving him.

Once Kai reaches the bottom, the dragon stands, moving along the wall to the opposite side once more. The dragon's wings acts as it’s two front legs, and it reminds him of depictions of wyverns that he’s seen in fairy tales, except this one is much more real. And blue.

Kai moves forward slowly, taking a step at a time. The dragon tenses every foot Kai gets closer, and he stops once he’s only a few feet ahead. He reaches into his pocket slowly, anticipating that the dragon will pounce any second.

And it does.

The dragon uses its hind legs to push itself forward, one of its wings pulling back to take a swipe at him. Kai jumps to the side, falling into a roll. He reaches into his pocket once more, but the dragon is faster.

Its tail swings towards him, connecting with his stomach. The force of it sends him into the wall, and all he sees is black. It takes him a second to recover, and he knows that he’s gonna need stitches from the scratches the frills on the dragon's tail was sure to cause, as well as the scratches on his back.

The dragon takes a breath in and Kai rushes, standing quickly (despite how dizzy he is) and diving (more like falling, but it works anyways) to the side. And a second later a rush of water hits the wall where Kai was a second earlier. He breathes out a sigh, reaching into his pocket quick enough this time to pull something out.

The dragon seems to narrow its eyes at him and Kai braces himself, throwing what he holds in front of the dragon and falling back quickly, feeling like the scratches on his stomach will rip open. A cloud of yellow expands and the dragon roars, wings expanding to its side and flapping once before it freezes and falls like a dead weight to the floor.

Kai’s shoulders relax as he stands up straight, stretching his arms out above his head and wincing once he does. The dragon isn’t moving, yet its eyes are still fixed on him. Kai walks towards it slowly, not wanting to make it think he’s gonna hurt it. He kneels next to it, and the dragon narrows its eyes at him.

He reaches out his hand, laying it flat on the top of its head. It glares at him for a few seconds more, than closes its eyes and relaxes fully. Kai stays kneeling there for a few seconds more, than turns around to head up the stairs. He only makes it up one step before he freezes. Standing on the balcony overlooking the arena is Kris, arms resting on the railing.

Kai continues up the stairs slowly, Kris’s eyes staying on the dragon sleeping peacefully below. It’s only once Kai reaches the top of the stairs that Kris’s eyes travel to his, and Kai straightens unconsciously. Kris smirks at him and Kai frowns, dodging around him and making his way to the door, which slides opens as he reaches it.

The sunlight outside is blinding compared to the darkness of the arena, and the change of air from the dampness inside to the clean air outside makes him take a few deep breaths before he adjusts.

The clearing that the arena is in is huge, surrounded on all sides by arena after arena. He’ll have to tell someone to bring the dragon back to its cage, and frowns when he realizes who is still trailing behind him. He turns to face Kris, and walks backwards in the general direction of the headquarters.

“Can I help you?” Kai asks, meaning for it to sound sarcastic and greatly failing.

“I wanted to go somewhere quiet, and I just so happened to walk into the arena you were in.” Kris shrugs as he says this, and Kai makes a general noise of apprehension before turning back around.

“Well since you were spying on me, you can go tell an agent to move the dragon back to it’s cage.”

Kris ignores him, opting instead to say, “It was impressive. Water Dragons are known for being feisty, and for seriously hurting those who try to tame one. There hasn’t been an agent in the headquarters with one since I started working here.”

Kai raises an eyebrow at Kris’s complement, but then the words ‘seriously hurting’ ring in his ears and the pain finally registers. He stumbles a few steps before he catches himself, and takes a few deep breaths. He hears grass crunching underfoot before he recognizes Kris’ presence by his side, asking him, “Are you alright?’

Kai nods faintly, feeling dizzy, and looks down at the red blossoming, the color a stark contrast against the white of his shirt. He tries to stand fully only to stumble once more, and the only reason he doesn’t fall is because Kris catches him, putting a supporting arm across his shoulders, taking half his weight.

They limp slowly together across the clearing, up a small stone path to the side door of the headquarters. It’s a smooth stone wall, or it looks like one at first until you see the red light blinking slowly above them. The light turns green a second later and a part of the wall slides back, and they enter.


	2. 2 : Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai wakes up in the infirmary wing of the DPH, and Kris reminisces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...Maybe I'll start naming these chapters now instead of boring names like Part 1.
> 
> I said this in my other work but I'll say it here too: I will uphold my promise to continue posting. Summer starts in about 2 months so I should be able to write more, which means that I can upload faster. Not fast, per se, but fast-er. (I dont know how to italicize yet...)
> 
> I don't know why, but I was rereading this before I posted it and I got goosebumps on the last sentence. I really do not know why, its not really a goosebump deserving sentence.
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> (Those who have read my other (unfinished) version of this and have moved on to read this one, thank you :) And also to my new readers - I am really slow at posting, and if you can wait between chapters then really, thank you :)
> 
> And those that are only aware of this one, it's not necessary that you check out the other one as it kindoff spoils what will happen later. But the first chapter of that is important.

Kai wakes to a white ceiling. He blinks at it a few times, remembering what happened and where he is, though he doesn’t remember fainting. He shifts a bit in the bed and is surprised when he feels little to no pain.

The curtain opens and in walks Kris, leaning against the wall to the side of the bed. He’s wearing the outfit used when transporting dragons, a tightly fitted black pants and shirt that helps to protect you from any attacks. Kai raises an eyebrow at him.

Kris turns his head away, looking at the wall to his side instead. “You fainted once we entered the building, docs said you lost too much blood. I moved the dragon into its cage. The first thing it did when we got there was to jump right into the water.” There’s a hint of a smile on his face, and he pauses for a second, then says with a frown, “I think it splashed me on purpose.”

Kai laughs, trying to cover it with a cough, which earns him a glare. Then something occurs to him and he asks, “How long have I been sleeping?”

“A few hours,” Kris answers, adding, “They gave you some pain meds, stitched the ones that needed to be and just cleaned and bandaged the others. They weren’t deep, they’ll heal within a few days.” Kris laughs suddenly and it’s a very dry laugh, his voice quiet when he speaks next. “I think I broke my leg when I tamed him, I know I broke something...or multiple things. Just be happy you’re not like me.” His voice is almost silent when he finishes the sentence, and Kai has to strain to hear him.

Kris shakes his head. “Anyways,” he says louder. “The boss wanted to see you. He said take your time, he a lot of work to do so go quick as he’s gonna be locked up in his office for a while.” He looks to Kai for a reply, and once he nods Kris excuses himself and leaves the room quietly.

Kris has been in the company for a while, taming and training dragons for years before Kai got into the company. Kai was only just a rookie when it occurred, so he didn’t know what had happened until only just over a year ago.

The company name is DPH, which simply stands for Dragon Protection Headquarters. The role of the company is to help any dragon that is in need of it, whether they’re injured, being transported illegally, or if they are just overall in a cruel persons hands. If this is the case, then agents are sent out to help and to bring the dragon back safely. Once they are brought to the headquarters they get seen by one of the DPH’s doctors, and then they are either brought to a place that they will keep them safe where they’ll get to live in peace, or they are kept here.

Agents in the DPH are assigned dragons, much like Kai was with the Water Serpent. They then have to earn their trust, which usually starts with besting them in a fight, and then spending enough time with them that the dragon grows to trust them. From there, the dragon is moved into a larger area, in a clearing next to the one with the taming pens. Each agent has their own section, and that is where the dragons of that agent live. Although the name for them are cages, they are each made differently in a way to comfort the dragon, yet not let it escape. Not like they try to, in all the time that Kai’s been here he’s never heard of a dragon trying to escape.

The water serpent will most likely have been moved into a cage that is mostly water, with enough room for it it to be able to sunbathe comfortably, as close as they can get to the type of environment it would have had back home. Kai doesn’t have any other dragons at the moment, the ones he did have had been moved somewhere else where they can live out their days peacefully.

Kris had really only one one dragon in his time with the company, one dragon that he really trusted, and that trusted him in return. There had been many fights happening throughout the country, between agents of the DPH and companies similar, and those who planned to use the dragons as they see fit.

A black dragon. That is what Kris had managed to befriend. Black dragons are one of the most dangerous types of dragon, second only to Brown Dragons. They are able to spit out acid, which is capable of even melting the strongest of metal. They are rare, too. Kris’s dragon, though, he was special. Kai had only seen him once or twice, and not in person as he wasn’t an agent at the time yet.

There is always a chance that dragons can have a special ability, like Water Serpents or Blue dragons being able to control the weather, or for Air Dragons to have the ability of ice. There was a sighting once, of a yellow dragon being seen flying like the speed of light through a thunderstorm, but that is unknown if it is true or not, or if it was an air dragon or a new undiscovered type of dragon.

This dragon though, had a power of no other. He controlled time. He was able to freeze it, fast forward it, or move it backwards. He was also able to move through it when he did any of these things, and he was also able to allow others to. He was a young dragon, however it was hard to know how old he was exactly due to having continuously moved through time. 

Kris and the dragon were involved in these fights, along with the boss and a few other agents. One of the fight were huge, many people and many dragons from all around involved. It wasn’t only the dragons fighting, but the agents as well. Kris had been injured, along with most of the other agents. There had been many other dragons, all of different abilities. One however, held the power of time as well.

The two dragons of time fought, bringing those around them back and forth between years. Everyone there would have died, including the dragons, but Kris's dragon sacrificed himself facing the other for a last time to allow them to escape. He brought them back to the present, rearing up for a final charge. The two dragons had collided, rolling in a tangle of claws and fangs before they disappeared, somewhere into the expanse of time. The foe dragon never appeared again, though neither did Kris’s dragon. It’s still unknown to this day what exactly happened, if they both died or if something had gone wrong. 

The name of the dragon, the young dragon with a power only one other had ever been known to share: His name was Tao.


	3. 3: Mission?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai gets a new mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo
> 
> It's been a while . . . Sorry about that. But it is summer so I will get to write more and update more.
> 
> This chapter is not that long, though I promise that they will start to get longer as I already have several chapters written.

Kai stayed in the doctor's ward for only a few more hours before deciding that he’s tired of staring at white walls, and therefor signing out. Once the doors shut behind him he remembers Kris’s words that the boss had wanted to see him, and starts heading towards his office.

The doctors ward is located in a separate hallway of the DPH, room after room consisting of nothing but a simple bed and side table, and a big room at the end of the hallway for the doctors and all the medicine and equipment they need.

He makes his way down the hallway, turning right once he does. The hallway he enters just consists of offices for the agents at the DPH, though that’s not where the Boss’s office is. He turns left when he reaches the ending of this hallway, and stops when he reaches the end of another.

There’s a few agents lingering in this hallway, and the bow slightly to him when they see him. He’s not exactly the most notorious agent, but he certainly is a well respected one. He doesn’t recognize them, and assuming that they must be rookie agents, he nods back.

At the far end of this hallway is the main entrance, looking like nothing but a wall of stone. The only thing hinting that it is a door is the faint light blinking near the ceiling, similar to the one by the side entrance. There’s a few doors along the sides of the hallway, consisting of some meeting rooms and a few storage rooms. And lastly the door that belongs to the owner of the DPH at the far end of the hallway.

Kai head towards that door, knocking softly on it. He doesn’t wait for a response, knowing that boss is probably too busy reading some document or something to answer - like usual. He opens the door slowly, peeking his head in first to check if he’s right and . . . he is. He enters quietly, closing the door behind him before moving to stand behind the chair in front of the desk.

Hunched over his desk, blond hair falling over his eyes is where he finds his boss - other wise known as his nickname Suho - hovering over a pile of papers. Kai clears his throat gently as not to scare him, but he doubts it would have anyways. He gestures to a chair seated in front of the desk, and Kai bows slightly before sitting.

Suho continues to gaze at his papers for several long seconds that feel like minutes to Kai, before finally picking his gaze up. “So…” he says, drawing the word out for several beats. “You managed the tame the serpent? But not without several injuries, I heard.”

Kai sighs before nodding, willing for him to just get to the point already. The thought of being careened into the wall makes his stitches give a responding twinge of pain. “It’s impossible to tame the smallest and weakest of dragons without some sort of injury, no matter how skilled the agent is. Nevermind a Water Serpent.”

Suho nods at this, looking down at the papers on his desk once more and skipping through a few pages after briefly skimming through them. “And the fact that you managed to tame it - arguably one of the strongest and biggest dragons of them all - with only a few scratches is no small feet, indeed.” He reaches for a packet of papers on his desk once the last syllable is out of his mouth, placing it on top of the other papers in front of him.

Kai flounders at Suho’s words, opening his mouth for only long enough to say, “That - that's not what I meant,” before he decides not speaking at all is the best thing to do. He simply watches as Suho briefly looks at the first page of the packet before evidently deciding it is the right one and reaching across the desk to hand it to him, who accepts it with both hands.

The first page is just made of a date, which he realizes a second later to be tomorrow's date, 4/15/20. He continues on to the second and third pages, consisting of a picture each. One is of a relatively unsuspicious trailer, the only things suspicious about it being its size and color, being at least 8 feet long or so, and a dark blue. It takes him a second to realize that it’s not the color of the trailer itself, but instead the color of the tarp wrapped tightly around it. Its tight enough that its flat in most places except for a few wrinkles near the edges and in the center, probably that way from getting billowed in the air current, which would suggest that the trailer is on a highway and moving fast enough to make even the relatively tight tarp be under enough force to be stretched out enough for the wrinkles to form.

He’s seen this type of tarp before, meant to keep noise from escaping and also for the least amount possible of air to get inside - just enough that whatever is inside has enough to breathe. The picture on the second page is a close up shot of the license plate number which he’ll need for tracking the locations of the trailer.

He flips to the fourth, fifth and final pages of the packet. The fourth page is filled with information that he already knows: how to best stop the trailer and how to safely cut through the tarp to get the dragon out. It’s a general direction and not specific for which type of dragon, so he skips it. The fifth page is in smaller text to fit all the information of this case in particular, from what kind of dragon is inside to who and what is responsible for this dragon being illegally transported around.

“So,” Kai says, skimming through the page for any questions he’d have to ask the boss about the details of the mission. “This is a rescue and retrieve mission. That’s why you asked me about my injury - though I’m sure you dug through the video evidence of what exactly happened to know if I’d be able to do it or not.” Skimming the page and re-skimming it again he points out, “This is a test, isn’t it?” He looks up to his boss for a second - whose eyes scan Kai from what feels like head to toe - before looking back down at the papers in his lap.

A test indeed. He knows without his boss confirming it. It’s a test to see Kai’s skills, at what he could do with a dragon that isn’t properly trained. It hasn’t exactly been made a secret, it’s the reason why all the other trainers bow so deeply to him when he walks by them in the hallways, the reason why new trainees look upon him with admiration in their eyes from the stories they’ve heard about him. It’s exactly that, stories, exaggerations.

Kris is the only agent still here of the last generation, one of the only few alive of the last generation. And Kai is one of the only ones still here from his. He also knows he’s the best of his generation, and the best of the ones after. It’s a lot of pressure, really, to carry on your back but he burdens it. No, not burdens, exactly. Its more like he ignores it, doesn’t let it affect him.

He’ll have to leave tomorrow, then. The location at the foot of the mountains, the total opposite side of the city. It’s a few hour ride, about two or so. He’ll have to decide what team to bring, which agents he trusts the most. There’s also the problem of his dragon . . . He chews on his lip in thought. He’ll think it about it later, once he gets home and can properly relax.

“I’ll leave it up to you to chose the team, though I would recommend taking along someone you fully trust,” Suho says, and something in his eye glints as he continues talking. “Someone who would be useful in case something were to go wrong with your Serpent.” Kai ignores the dig, and as much as he is against the idea of being trapped in a car with Kris for several hours, he can’t deny that he has a point.

He nods. His boss smiles a serpentine smile at him, and Kai frowns as he flips the packet to a close.


	4. 4: Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I read through this chapter so many times but knowing me, there's still mistakes and things I might change in the future regarding Kai's house since I stink at remembering how I describe things.
> 
> Is this a longer chapter then the others? I made these chapters a while ago and don't remember how long they've been. *shrugs*
> 
> Enjoy

He swears he’s going to die.

He storms out of the DPH, the doors banging shut behind him. He groans at the thought of the days ahead, at of how impossible it is going to be going on a mission with an untrained dragon. His arm gives a twinge of pain and he winces, hoping that getting thrown against the wall in the training room didn’t re-aggravate his arm.

He had only returned to the DPH not even a year ago after having been out due to … multiple injuries, his arm being one of them. He had been trapped in his house the whole time, and had been happy when he had finally returned. Except, the first thing he heard when he walked through the doors of the DPH was that he was being sent out to the marshes, to bring back a Water Serpent that had been causing problems to the nearby village.

It hadn’t hurt anyone, or at least not yet by the time that he and a small team had gotten there. It had scared away all the fish within a several mile radius of it and therefore their main source of food. The villagers had been relieved when he had arrived, and he had gotten swarmed by a crowd of people; old and young. He had heard countless stories from the elders about the last time they had seen a dragon, and how they aren’t exactly common around the village. The young ones were full of questions. ‘Are you going to tame it?’ and ‘Do you have a dragon’ being some of the most popular ones.

He remembers one child, not yet of the age of 6, that had come up to him with tears in her eyes, her small hand gripping onto his with all her might. He had knelt down to look her in the eye, and was surprised when she asked in a small, wavering voice, “Will you hurt the dragon?” He remembers seeing the little girls mom taking a few steps forward to take her away if need be. She had stopped however, when Kai smileed at the girl, a smile that usually works to calm others: new recruits nervous before their first mission, younger agents after suffering long lasting injuries.

He had smiled to the girl, maintaining eye contact with her as he shook his head. “I’m not gonna hurt the dragon,” he said. “Have you ever heard of the DPH?”

The girl had sniffled once, twice. Was blinking the tears away as she nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small card; something all agents have to carry around should they need proof that they are indeed an agent of the DPH. He had pulled it out, the girls eyes widening as she saw it. She had sniffled once more, a final time, as she raised her eyes to meet his. Had smiled at him, asking him to come back after the dragon was all tamed. He nodded at her, looking over her shoulder to meet the gaze of her mother, who smiled at him and nodded. He had smiled back, once more looking to the girl and asking one final question. “What’s your name?”

The girls looked at the card in Kai’s hand once more, then up to his meet his gaze. Held it for a second, and something about the gaze gave Kai a faint chill, a feeling that he didn’t quite know the word for. Then she smiled, one that excluded brightness and said “Dorika.”

“Dorika,” Kai had repeated, standing and accepting his bag from a member of his team who had carried it for him. Gazing around to look at the children and elders gathered around him, he had been surprised when he finally realized just how many people of the village had gathered around him. The crowd was no longer only made up of the children and elders, but people of all ages. He had understood, as he nodded at the crowd around him, had accepted the ‘good luck’ that had been chorased. Had understood, as he tossed his back swiftly around his shoulder and turned, heading towards the direction that the dragon had last been seen in.

The children and elders had been his test. Should he not have comforted them, should not have proven at least capable around people, the villagers would not have allowed him anywhere near the Dragon. Would have kicked him and his team out, acclimating their village to the dragon instead, not an unusual - though a rare - occurrence. 

_________________________________________________

 

The effects of the glamour shimmer around him as he passes through the barrier, a feeling similar to that of emerging from underwater. He continues driving forward, the road ahead flat enough that it seems like it goes on for miles, though it is only a few minute ride. He drives until he reaches his driveway, nothing but a strip of asphalt leading the way to his house. The driveway itself is about a minute long drive, and eventually he parks his car in front of his house.  
He steps out, stretching his arms out above his head, ignoring his shoulder when it twinges in protest.

His car seems dwarf sized in front of his house, a Kia-Forte compared to a multi-floor, wrap around balcony house. He’s gotten many criticises from other agents - mostly Kris - about his choice of car when he could have bought the nicest and most expensive one. Kris had still complained, asking why he would waste money on a car that can easily be smashed - likely resulting in him dead - with one well placed hit of a dragon. He had ignored him, opting instead to say how the car fits him, and refusing to explain when prodded.

He twirls the key in his hand as he turns towards his house, admiring the way it perfectly blocks the sun from his view - a fact that will annoy him once he gets into the house, having to shut all the curtains facing the back of the house so he isn’t blinded by the setting sun.

His house is nice, he’ll have to admit. A full wrap around balcony, with a door on each side, the front of which leads to the entrance way. The door on the left side of the house leads into the kitchen, the door on the right leading to the living room. The door at the back of the house connects the large dining room with the deck, the latter of which consists of a table and a few chairs, and a barbecue grill. The spiral staircase to the upper floor are located to the right of the dining room, built into the walls, a feature which took him years of living in this house to finally stop being so amazed with.

He steps up the stairs and onto the deck, the wood creaking a bit with every step. He opens the screen door, putting the keys into the lock and turning them, pushing the door enough that it stops halfway open. His shoes make a pleasant noise against the wood flooring as he steps into the house, closing the door fully behind him with a flick of the wrist.

The house has just enough light that he can see clearly, and he doesn’t bother turning on any lights. Not when he knows the house like the back of his hand. He takes off his shoes and places them neatly in front of the door, stepping right into his slippers. Walks to the left, into a slim doorway into to the kitchen hidden in the corner of the entrance way, a similar doorway in the right corner of the entrance way leading into the living room, the hallway leading to the dining room straight ahead.

He heads straight towards the fridge, his slippers padding against the hard floor tiles. He pulls out some left over food from the other day, popping it into the microwave for a minute to let it warm up. Keeping the fridge floor propped open with a hip, he grabs a bottle of water and lets it shut behind him. He grabs the utensils necessary, grabbing the food from the microwave and shutting it with his elbow, hurrying to drop the plate of food on the counter before it burns his hands. He tucks the water bottle under his arm, grabbing a few paper towels to grab the plate with and darting into the dining room, almost spilling the food all over the table in his rush to drop the plate.

His rush didn’t stop his hands from nearly getting burnt, but his stomach grumbles at the idea of his first meal for the day and he opts to sit down and start eating rather then run his hands under cold water. He takes his first bite of food for the day, and then nearly lunges for the water bottle, drinking about half of it in several large gulps. He sighs, standing and moving to the window to wait for his food to cool, his eyes squinting from the brightness of the sun reflecting against the glass.

His yard is big - huge, actually. He feels bad for the people hired to mow it, because there’s no way he can even think about doing it himself. All the main agents of the DPH have huge yards, enough space for their dragons to roam around freely. It goes back for miles, eventually meeting woods that serve to block his yard from whatever building lays behind them. He hasn’t really bothered to look into it.

His yard is almost unused. He’s had dragons before, yes, but not for longer for a few months. None of the dragons he has had so far have stayed with him for more than a few months. Each trainer goes through at least a few dragons before they find one that fits - that connects with them - the best, the one that will stay with them throughout their time as an agent, and sometimes even longer. He just hasn’t found once yet.

As the sun sets even lower, casting his house into almost blackness, he remembers the food sitting on the table behind him and rushes to eat it before it gets too cold.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was shorter than I expected . . . its 4 pages on google docs. Then again, it is double spaced . . . 
> 
> Anyways, I make no promises as to the next time that I will update this, only that I promise that I will update it eventually.
> 
> Again, thank you for being patient, and thank you to the people who have read the previous version of this and have dealt with all the time gaps.


End file.
